One Way Street
by kslchen
Summary: "Vielleicht war das der Moment, in dem er begann, ihr so etwas wie Interesse entgegenzubringen, weil ihre Haare zwar rot waren, aber nicht Weasleyrot und weil sie zwar eine Gryffindor war, aber wenigstens keine so Offensichtliche."


_So, nach längerer Zeit und zur Feier des Tages noch mal eine One-Shot von mir. Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen!_

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil_

_Summary:  
„Vielleicht war das der Moment, in dem er begann, ihr so etwas wie Interesse entgegenzubringen, weil ihre Haare zwar rot waren, aber nicht Weasley-rot und weil sie zwar eine Gryffindor war, aber wenigstens keine so Offensichtliche."_

**One Way Street**

Das erste Mal sah er sie am Gleis Neundreiviertel, aber es war seine erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts und er wusste ohnehin nicht, wohin mit seiner Nervosität und sein Vater guckte auch nur stur an den Potters vorbei und, ganz ehrlich, sie interessierte ihn auch nicht weiter.

Wirklich aufgefallen ist sie ihm erst zwei Jahre später, wobei ‚aufgefallen' vielleicht zu viel impliziert, er brachte ihr kaum mehr Aufmerksamkeit entgegen als die meisten anderen Schüler es taten, immerhin war sie schon eine kleine Berühmtheit gewesen, bevor sie jemals Fuß in Hogwarts gesetzt hatte, ihr Familie hatte dafür gesorgt.

Sie war verwöhnt, er sah es ihr sofort an, daran, wie sie das Kinn etwas zu hoch hielt und daran, dass sie keine _Angst_ hatte, was die Anderen natürlich für Mut hielten, aber er war ein Slytherin und er glaubte nicht an Mut.

Ihre Haare waren rot, aber ein paar Schattierungen zu dunkel und etwas zu blaustichig, um Weasley-karrotig zu sein und Jahre später würde sie ihm erzählen, dass es die Haarfarbe ihrer Großmutter war, ihrer _muggelgeborenen_ Großmutter, nach der sie benannt war, und sie würden sich einig sein, dass das _gut_ so war, jetzt allerdings wunderte es ihn ein bisschen, aber wirklich nur ein bisschen.

Ihr Bruder brüllte irgendetwas, etwas um sie anzufeuern, etwas Blödes halt und die Gryffindors lachten und die meisten Hufflepuffs und sogar ein paar Ravenclaws, weil James Potter _beliebt_ war, aus irgendeinem Grund, nein, falsch, aus _einem_ Grund, nämlich Quidditch, aber für einen Slytherin war das wohl eher einen Grund ihn zu hassen.

Seine Schwester lachte ihn an und grinste dann zu Professor Longbottom, als er ihren Namen vorlas und dann setzte sie den Hut auf und es dauerte lange, unnatürlich lange für eine Potter, die dazu noch eine halbe Weasley war und deren Bett im Gryffindorturm man wohl schon vor ihrer Geburt reserviert hatte.

Vielleicht war das der Moment, in dem er begann, ihr so etwas wie Interesse, _mildes_ Interesse wohl gemerkt, entgegenzubringen, weil ihre Haare zwar rot waren, aber nicht Weasley-rot und weil sie zwar eine Gryffindor war, da gab es keine Frage, aber wenigstens keine so Offensichtliche wie der ganze Rest.

Es hatte den Hut kaum drei Sekunden gebraucht, um ihren ältesten Bruder nach Gryffindor zu stecken, hatte man ihm erzählt und er glaubte es, weil James Potter der geborene Gryffindor war, und obwohl manche Leute das als Kompliment sahen, tat er das nicht.

Es hatte länger gedauert mit Albus, wenn auch nur eine halbe Minute, was niemanden wunderte, weil Albus nicht so golden-gryffindorig war wie sein Bruder aber doch golden-gryffindorig genug und ihn, der doch erst kurz zuvor am Tisch der Slytherins Platz genommen hatte, wunderte das am allerwenigsten.

Natürlich folgte auch sie am Ende ihren Brüdern, ihren Cousin und Cousinen, alles Gryffindors, bis auf die üblichen paar Ausnahmen, aber die bestätigen ja nur die Regel und die Regel war, dass Weasleys und Potters nach Gryffindor gehörten und obwohl sie nicht aus der Reihe fiel, war sie doch irgendwie anders und irgendwie fand er das ganz interessant.

Bei ‚ganz interessant' blieb es dann auch, schließlich gab es keinen Grund für ihn, irgendwie Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen, weil sie eine Potter war und er ein Malfoy und das Grund genug war, _niemals_ Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, was er nicht tat.

Die typischen Gerüchte erreichten über die Jahre seine Ohren, weil man Gerüchte nicht verhindern kann und so wusste er, dass sie kein Quidditch spielte, obwohl ihre Brüder es taten und obwohl sie es konnte und obwohl ihr halbes Haus regelmäßig bettelte, dass sie es doch anfangen sollte, weil sie anscheinend _so gut_ war und dass sie es trotzdem nicht tat fand er beinahe sympathisch.

Sie war beliebt, in ihren Kreisen, was ihn nicht überraschte, immerhin war er es auch, in seinen eigenen Kreisen, zwei Peripherien, die sich nicht berührten, sich niemals hätten berühren sollen, er an einem Ende und sie am anderen, ein bisschen so wie die Pole an den Enden der Welt.

Er wäre dann aber der Nordpol, hat sie ihm irgendwann erklärt, als die Peripherien längst zu einer geworden waren, und als er gefragt hat, wie sie das jetzt schon wieder erklären würde, hat sie gesagt, Südpol würde sich eben wärmer anhören als Nordpol und das war einfach typisch.

Sie war gut in der Schule, besser als ihre Brüder, weil James' oberste Prioritäten Quidditch und Streiche waren und Schule irgendwo sehr weit unten in den Top50 auftauchte und weil Albus gegen Rose Weasley ankommen musste und es nicht schaffte, keiner aus dem Jahrgang tat das, außer ihm selbst und selbst er nur sporadisch, so verrückt war dieses Mädchen.

Rose Weasley hatte Weasley-Haare und zu große Vorderzähne und persönlich fand er ja immer noch, sie versuchte, durch ihre Noten ihr Aussehen zu kompensieren, was sie auch verdammt nötig hatte, wenn man ihn fragte, aber ihn fragte keiner, wahrscheinlich, weil sie seine Antwort kannten und nicht hören wollten.

Albus sah aus wie sein Vater, weshalb er beinahe Mitleid mit ihm hatte, aber nur beinahe, und über James würde die alte McGonagall einige Jahre später sagen, dass er aussah, wie ein junger Sirius Black, aber da waren ihre Augen schon nicht mehr besonders gut, weshalb sie ihn selbst und James ständig verwechselte, obwohl sie außer den schwarzen Haaren nicht viel gemeinsam hatten, was ein entschiedener Nachteil der Peripherie-Verschmelzung war.

Eingeleitet wurde das Ganze durch eine eigentlich harmlose und noch dazu völlig logische Entscheidung, als Professor Vector, die Schulleiterin, ihn zum Schulsprecher ernannte, was er nicht anders erwartet hatte, weil ihm gleich klar gewesen war, dass Albus für so etwas nicht taugte, so wenig wie sein Bruder oder wie Rose Weasley, die trotzdem Schulsprecherin wurde, weil sie eine Streberin war und Vector ihre Mutter gekannt hatte.

Lily Potter war Vertrauensschülerin, was ebenfalls keinen überraschte, ihn eingeschlossen, nur zur Abwechselung mal, weil er es ebenso wenig mochte, _gewöhnlich_ zu sein, wie sie es tat und weil er _das_ zumindest wusste, auch wenn er sonst nicht viel wusste über sie, deshalb sah er sie _an_, in diesem viel zu plüschigen Vertrauensschülerabteil und _die Sache_ nahm ihren Lauf.

Sie war hübsch, das war ein etablierter Fakt in der Schule, wenn auch nicht so hübsch wie ihre Achtel-Veela-Cousinen, Victoire und Dominique, wenn man auf den ganzen Veela-Schimmer stand, was er persönlich nicht tat, und auf jeden Fall war sie hübscher als _gewöhnliche_ Mädchen, hübscher als Rose und der ganze restliche Weasley-Clan.

Aber sie war nicht das erste hübsche Mädchen, was er sah, und sie war immerhin wer sie war und er genauso und deshalb dachte er sich nichts mehr dabei, dachte nicht mehr an sie, warum hätte er?, bis er drei Wochen später ihren Cousin, Hugo, einen Drittklässler, der die braunen Haare seiner Mutter und den Humor seines Vaters geerbt hatte, was ihn alles in allem erträglich machte, dabei erwischte, wie er nachts durch irgendeinen Korridor rannte.

Natürlich war es golden-gryffindorig von ihr, Hugo zu beschützen und wegzuschicken, mit dem Kommentar, dass sie sich schon darum kümmern würde und es war auch irgendwie unverschämt, immerhin war er Schulsprecher und sie nur Vertrauensschülerin und Hugo hatte immerhin eine der tausend und neun Schulregelen gebrochen, ganz egal, wie egal ihm das eigentlich war.

Aber, zugegebenermaßen war es auch ziemlich slytherinmäßig von ihm, ihr zu sagen, er würde das Ganze vergessen, wenn sie ihn küssen würde und es war _sehr_ slytherinmäßig von _ihr_, dass sie es tatsächlich tat und zum ersten Mal begann er zu verstehen, warum der Hut so lange gebraucht hatte, eine scheinbar offensichtliche Entscheidung zu treffen.

Von da an trafen sie regelmäßig aufeinander, nachts, in irgendwelchen Korridoren, und es dauerte zwei Monate, bis er begriff, dass es nicht _zufällig_ war, dass er sie vielmehr suchte, auf sie wartete, unbewusst, was ihn erstmal dazu brachte, sie fünf Tage lang _nicht_ zu suchen, weil er seinen Stolz erst wieder gesund pflegen musste, aber als er sie am sechsten Tag traf, _wirklich_ zufällig diesmal, wirklich und _ganz ehrlich_, war der Stolz erstmal vergessen.

Es brauchte schon etwas, um einen Malfoy seinen Stolz vergessen zu lassen, und sei es nur für ein paar winzigkleine Sekunden, aber er _dachte_ ja gar nicht daran, dachte eigentlich gar nicht groß, weil er immerhin nichts _gab_, über dass es sich nachzudenken lohnte, sie war einfach nur sein kleines, dreckiges Geheimnis und er war ihres.

Es hätte so bleiben können, fand er, weil es einfach _einfach_ war, aber das war dann wohl der Grund, warum es nicht so bleiben konnte, weil es nun mal nicht einfach geht im Leben und wenn man er ist oder sie, dann erst recht nicht, und deshalb wurde es kompliziert, um Weihnachten herum, ironischerweise.

Er wusste, dass es kompliziert geworden war, als er sie küssen wollte und sie ihn weg schob und er wusste, dass es _sehr_ kompliziert geworden war, als er fragte, was denn los sei und sie erst schwieg und dann sagte, es sei nichts, überhaupt nichts und ihn dann küsste, er war schließlich nicht dumm.

Dann war Weihnachten und sie fuhr nach Hause wie jedes Jahr und er blieb, wie immer, wenn er es denn einrichten konnte, und er verbrachte die Weihnachtstage damit, nicht an sie zu denken und nicht daran, dass es kompliziert geworden war, aber als er sich bei dem Gedanken erwischte, dass Hogwarts nicht das selbe sei ohne sie, wusste er mit einem Mal, dass _kompliziert_ gar kein Ausdruck mehr war.

Sie kam wieder und er passte sie ab auf ihrem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, zog sie mit sich in den Schatten, ohne sich zu kümmern, dass ihr Bruder und ihre Cousins und Cousinen, die ganze Großfamilie eben, sie suchen würden und sie kümmerte das ebenfalls recht wenig, er sah es in ihren Augen.

Sie war längst nicht mehr die goldene Gryffindor-Tochter, war es vielleicht nie gewesen, er wusste es nicht, es _interessierte_ ihn nicht, er wurde auch mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr zu einer Schande seiner Familie, seines Namens, und als er ihr das sagte, lachte sie und empfahl ihm, Shakespeare zu lesen und er tat es und war nicht amüsiert.

Überhaupt lachte sie zu viel und redete zu schnell, fand er, _hatte_ er gefunden, ganz am Anfang, aber als Februar zu März wurde, ertappte er sich dabei, dass er ihr _gerne_ zuhörte, egal ob sie jetzt belanglose Dinge über ihren Tag erzählte oder irgendwelche klugen Dinge sagte, was ihn an Rose erinnert hätte, wenn sie es nicht immer wie nebenbei in irgendeinem Nebensatz erwähnt hätte.

Im Mai sagte sie ihm, dass sie ihn liebte und er wusste sofort, dass sie es nicht hatte sagen wollen, dass es ihr herausgerutscht war, aber ansonsten wusste er nicht viel in dem Moment, wusste _gar nichts_, und sagte deshalb auch nichts und sie drehte sich um und rannte, zum ersten Mal überhaupt und aus irgendeinem Grund tat das _weh_.

Er brauchte drei ganze Tage und selbst dann konnte er sie nur bitten, zu warten, weil er Zeit brauche und obwohl sie nickte, waren ihre Augen glasig und zu hell, viel zu hell, fast bernsteinfarben und _zur Hölle damit_, er küsste sie und murmelte irgendetwas von Liebe, ohne zu wissen, ob er es wirklich meinte, aber er hätte alles getan, für sie, in dem Moment.

Das alleine hätte ihm natürlich sagen müssen, dass er sie in der Tat liebte, zumindest ein bisschen, aber er hatte ja bis vor sehr kurzer Zeit noch nicht einmal an Liebe _geglaubt_ und deshalb war es auch unmöglich zu glauben, dass _er_ liebte, dass er _sie_ liebte, weshalb er sich selbst verbot, es zu glauben, so lange er konnte, was sechs Wochen war, immerhin.

Er sagte es ihr, sah ihr in die Augen, die wieder ihre normale Farbe hatten, milchschokoladenbraun, wie sie selber es gerne nannte, und sagte ihr, dass er sie liebte und sie lächelte auf ihre ganz eigene Art und das hätte ihn wohl gestört, wenn es jemand anders, wenn es nicht sie gewesen wäre, aber bei ihr störte ihn ohnehin überraschend wenig.

Im Sommer stellte sie ihn ihrer Familie vor und es lief besser als beide gedachte hätten, weil ihre Eltern freundlich waren, wenn schon nicht glücklich über seine Anwesenheit, und weil Albus ihn zwar etwas misstrauisch und ziemlich verwundert beobachtete, aber zumindest höflich blieb und weil James nach zehn Minuten von seiner Mutter aus dem Zimmer geschmissen wurde.

Er sagte es seinen Eltern ein paar Tage später und seine Mutter fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht vor Schreck, aber das war nichts Neues, und sein Vater sagte einfach gar nichts, nickte nur einmal, ganz knapp, und er war ihm dankbar dafür und dann beschloßen sie alle drei zusammen, dass seine Großeltern davon nichts zu wissen brauchten. Es schützte ihr aller Seelenheil, wenn seine Großeltern solche Dinge nicht wussten.

Dann war der Sommer vorbei, sie ging nach Hogwarts und er suchte sich einen Job und ihre _Beziehung_ war immer noch ein bisschen in der Schwebe, und erst als er James eines Tages in der Winkelgasse traf und der ihn fragte, wie es ihm ginge und ob man nicht mal zusammen ein Bier trinken gehen wolle, begriff er, dass sie beide eine Zukunft haben könnten.

Sie brauchte länger, um das zu begreifen, es hatte erst Rose Weasleys Hochzeit kommen müssen, um sie verstehen zu lassen, er sah es ihr an, als der Gedanke in ihres Kopf auftauchte, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, als sie da vorne als Brautjungfer stand und die Braut überstrahlte und Albus saß neben ihm und sah es auch und schien nicht zu wissen, was er davon halten sollte.

Und irgendwann, ehe sie sich versahen, hatte auch sie ihr siebtes Hogwartsjahr hinter sich gebracht, als Schulsprecherin, natürlich und waren es wirklich schon über zweieinhalb Jahre jetzt? Es waren und es lie0 ihn begreifen, dass das hier jetzt entweder ein Anfang oder ein Ende sein musste, so kitschig wie das auch klingen mochte.

Seine Eltern tolerierten sie mittlerweile, weil ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb und weil sein Vater durchaus so etwas wie Respekt für ihren Vater empfand, schon vor ihrer Zeit, und weil seine Großeltern alt geworden waren und nicht mehr so viel mitkriegten, weshalb es einfach war, ihnen Dinge vorzuenthalten, um sich selber das Leben zu vereinfachen.

Ihre Familie schien ihn sogar beinahe zu mögen, er kam mit ihren Brüdern klar, mit James noch besser als mit Albus, überraschenderweise, und ihre Eltern wollten sie ohnehin nur glücklich sehen und glücklich machte er sie, und die _bösen Blicke_ von ihrem Onkel Ron hatte er gelernt, geflissentlich zu ignorieren, indem er bei sich dachte, dass Ron eine ganze Menge mit seinem Großvater gemeinsam hatte und sich insgeheim darüber amüsierte.

Dann war noch ein Sommer vorbei und es waren plötzlich drei Jahre und sie waren in seiner Wohnung, es war Sonntag und keiner von ihnen wollte aufstehen, weil es warm und gemütlich und _gut_ war und plötzlich sagte er, dass sie heiraten sollten, und sie nickte und sagte, ja, wahrscheinlich sollten sie das und dann schwiegen beide wieder, weil es nichts mehr hinzuzufügen gab.

Sie probieret ihren neuen Namen aus, ihr Vor- mit seinem Nachnamen, und er grinste, weil es gut klang und dann lachte er, weil es so verdammt ironisch war, das alles, sie beide, und als sie, ohne das er etwas sagte, das gleiche dachte und auch loslachte, wusste er plötzlich ganz sicher und trotz allem, dass sie die Richtige ist.


End file.
